The invention pertains to a windshield wiper arm, especially for motor vehicles, comprising a link and a wiper rod fixed thereon having a cross-section varying from a circular form.
For the production of such wiper rods until now a wire rod has been rolled to a flat band and this steel band was then bent to the desired shape in further production steps. A disadvantage of this generally used production technique is that said steel band is not available on the market with all necessary dimensions and that special types are very expensive. The original product, the wire rod, in contrast thereto is readily available with all necessary dimensions.
Wiper rods are already known which at their one end have a hook for fastening the wiper blade. At the other end the wiper rod is usually held in a link by means of a rivet connection. In this end area the wiper rod has a bore into which the rivet shank is put. In most cases a further bore for the suspension of a pull spring is provided.
The invention is therefore directed to the problem of providing a wiper arm the wiper rod of which can be produced more economically.